


The Secret Collection: The Beginning [part 2]

by StarrySky_Fantasy19



Series: Slughorn's Secret Collection [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Don't Like Don't Read, Dream Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminine Harry, Hermaphrodites, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Magical Contraceptive Charm, Male Lactation, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Temporary Amnesia, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySky_Fantasy19/pseuds/StarrySky_Fantasy19
Summary: Slughorn have always wanted to collect Harry Potter, and now that he has a chance, he will take Harry any way he can. To collect Harry. To keep him. To breed him.*-*-*“Good boy.” A voice whispered in his mind. “Now, sleep but your body will obey my every word.”The raven-haired boy closed his eyes while his body presented itself to the person that had kneeled behind him.[Please, heed and read all tags before proceeding to read. Rude comments will not be appreciated! Thank you and enjoy your reading!!]
Relationships: Harry Potter/Horace Slughorn
Series: Slughorn's Secret Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565737
Comments: 4
Kudos: 449





	The Secret Collection: The Beginning [part 2]

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of **Slughorn's Secret Collection Series**. Must read part 1 before this one.  
> .  
> .  
>  **Please, heed and read all tags before proceeding. Major triggering themes such as rape and non-consensual sex. This story is written as pure entertainment, so if it is not your cup of tea, please, exit out of this story and find something you will like to read and enjoy. I will try my best to tag every possible tag that will be in each story to this series.**
> 
> **Rude comments will not be appreciated! Thank you and enjoy your reading!!**

A few days later, Harry tossed and turned in his bed late in the evening. He had set up a silencing charm around him and had drawn the canopy bed curtains closed before he had gone to bed. A few hours found him tossing and turning. Sweet trickled down his forehead, as his body felt hot and sizzled. He was burning from the inside out. His stomach seeming to feel like it was bloated—full. Blood surged to his small cock, as his cunt started to quiver in response. The raven-haired boy shook his head side to side, his fist clutching and twisting the bedsheets, the blanket twisting around his ankles. His aching breasts had started to leak the moment his body decided to turn on fire.

In his dream, he was enveloped with strong arms, back pressed against a hard front, as he felt his cunt slowly getting stretched open by a big cock. He mewled as he felt the burning intrusion that breached inside of him. He could feel the curved wide tip of the cock nudged right into the entrance of his womb, poking, prodding and then, he felt the cock being pulled out before it rammed fast and deep back into him, making him squeal. He still couldn’t see the person’s face, but the obscene, dirty words always filled his ears.

“You’re going to get bred, Harry. Your pussy feels so great. My special boy.” The voice whispered into his ears, as the cock continued to plunge fast, hard and deep in and out of him.

His dream-self mewled, eyes rolling the back of his head, as he climaxed, and felt the cock in him stiffen, grew in size and then, it pulsed something thick and hot inside of him.

All the while in the state of being in the dream, outside of the dream, Harry arched his back, throwing his head back against pillows, as he unconsciously reached a hand down between his thighs that were parted, and started to rub at the aching folds. Harry moaned, eyes still closed, sleeping, as he continued being sucked further into the dream. Just then, a voice whispered deep within his mind.

_“Ovládanie…”_

Green vivid eyes snapped open, body going limp all of a sudden. The raven-haired boy slowly sat up, as if he was possessed, and slowly got out of his bed—parting the curtains, then closing the curtains. Legs leading the naked form away from the Gryffindor Tower to down the steps. His mind was blank, no thoughts, nothing, as his body continued to lead him down a dark corridor. Minutes went by, until the raven-haired walked through a door that was opened for him, his body leading him straight a master bedroom. He headed right to the bed, crawling to the middle of the bed. Then, the raven-haired boy turned onto his stomach, hips raised up, and he reached back and parted his wet slick pink folds, his cock dripping of re-come. His eyes glazed and blank.

“Good boy.” A voice whispered in his mind. “Now, sleep but your body will obey my every word.”

The raven-haired boy closed his eyes while his body presented itself to the person that had kneeled behind him.

.

.

.

Horace rubbed the wet pink folds with the tip of his cock. Then, he slowly entered Harry—stretching the boy’s pussy. He can feel the resistant of the tight walls, as they squeezed and enveloped him—like they were welcoming him back home. He closed as his eyes as he seated fully inside of Harry. The boy’s pussy clenched even harder around his cock, and Horace felt the smaller body tremble. Then, he grinned, pulled his hips back, and then, he slammed right back in making the boy’s body moved forward, as Horace thrusted fast, deep strokes.

“It’s been a few days since our first coupling, my boy.” Horace hissed, head tilted back, as he continued to fuck into the boy.

The beautiful flesh squelching noises flowed into his ears. The boy was so tight that it made Horace rutted harder and faster, until he stilled, cock pulsating hot thick jets of come into Harry. He waited until the last of his come filled the boy up, then he slipped out of the gaping pussy, watching the pussy pushing his come out—watching the thick white come streaming down the boy’s round soft thighs.

“Amazing…” Horace said.

An hour later, Horace had the raven-haired boy bent over side of the arm of the chair, cock deep in the boy’s ass, his balls slapping against the boy’s thighs. The older man had his hands splayed across the back of Harry’s lower back, pushing the boy’s ass down, as he rose his hips up—cock slamming into Harry’s tight ass. Between Harry’s legs, thick droplets of come was leaking from Harry’s come filled pussy. Whenever Horace thrusted into the boy’s ass, the boy’s pussy leaked come out—falling onto the floor between the boy’s spread legs. Streaks of come also trailed down between Harry’s thighs.

‘Ah, ah, ah’ were coming out of Harry’s mouth, his eyes still closed as he slept, but his body felt the intrusion of cock plundering deep inside of him. When the raven-haired boy’s body felt hot deep jets filling him up, he let out a soft keen.

Horace slipped out and sat down across from Harry, in the sofa. He spread his legs wide, as he took a sip of Firewhisky before setting the cup down on the side table. He loved the view before him. Harry bent over with legs wide open as come leaked from both of his holes. He saw how the boy’s pussy was trying to close back up from being fucked so much, that the pussy hole was gaping open.

“Open your eyes and come to me. Kneel with your thighs spread on the floor between my legs, Harry.” Horace beckoned with his finger.

Harry slowly got up, turned around, walked straight between Horace’s legs and kneeled down on his knees, spreading his thighs wide and green glazed blank eyes stared up at him. Horace took another sip of Firewhisky this time, but he didn’t swallow, instead he leaned down while he used his hand to part Harry’s mouth open and kissed the boy. He pushed the liquid into that mouth, pushing his tongue against Harry’s. Streaks of the alcohol ran down both of their chins. Horace broke away from the kiss, seeing how flushed the boy’s cheeks was. The way that plump red mouth was parted open with the drink streaking down his chin. Horace felt his cock hardened again, and he pumped his cock a couple times and came even faster this time—shooting his come all over Harry’s beautiful face. Seeing his masterpiece, Horace leaned back into the sofa and threw an arm over the back seat.

“Suck me but don’t bite.” The older man commanded.

The raven-haired boy leaned more into the parted thighs, fingers wrapped around the thick shaft, and those plump lips took Horace in. The older man threw his head back, moaning as he felt that wet heat enveloped his cock. The boy bobbed his head up and down, mouth taking the cock deeper. Pre-come and saliva dribbled down both sides of Harry’s chin, dripping onto the floor.

“Keep going. When I come, you will drink everything.” Horace breathed out.

He moaned, then he fisted his hand in Harry’s hair, pushing that mouth down harder on his cock and he thrusted deeper into that mouth. He heard the boy gagged, breathing hard through his nose, until Horace came. He felt hands pushing at his thighs and knew the boy’s body was trying to fight from drowning from his come, but Horace wanted to have the boy not make any mess and wanted him to drink every last drop. The moment Horace released Harry, he watched the boy coughed. The boy tilted his beautiful face up, glazed blank eyes staring up at Horace.

“Come, my boy. Take my cock into your pussy and warm my cock up.” The older man ordered.

Harry lifted himself off from the floor, turned his body around as the older man positions his cock. The boy sunk down on his awaiting cock, taking it inside of himself, until he sat all the way down.

“Hmngh.” Harry sighed.

Horace gripped Harry’s hips and started to lift the boy up and down his hard cock, all the while he pushed up into Harry, making the boy gasp softly. Then, Horace reached around Harry to cup one of the swollen leaking breasts, kneading until he felt the milk coating his hands. The older man sighed, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the contentment of his cock thrusting in and out of Harry. The boy’s pussy sure does feel so tight and hot, he thought as he let out a moan when he felt the walls tighten around him, before the boy let out a cry. Horace chuckled when he felt the boy’s pussy tightened even more, gushing sweet juices, as the boy’s cock spurt come.

He glanced up at the time, seeing that it was close to midnight. So, he grabbed Harry by the wrist and stood up with the boy dangling a couple inches off the floor. He pulled Harry back by the wrist, as Horace slammed all the way inside—deep hard pounding into the boy.

.

.

.

Harry snapped his eyes wide open. Panting heavily, and then, he groaned. His body felt so sore. He got up to get ready. The morning went by fast, up until during his free hour, Harry was sitting alone by himself in the courtyard, while Hermione and Ron were in their class. He looked through his notes, scribbling down the things he’s learned from today’s lesson into his notebook. When he looked back up, he saw Professor Slughorn walking away, his cape swirling behind him.

Again, that strange and odd thing happened again.

His body grew hot. His cock hardening. His pussy tingled as his stomach quivered. Harry felt his breast start to leak suddenly. He pressed his thighs together as the sensation grew and spread. Then, clear as day, he heard a voice in his mind.

_“Ovládanie…”_

The boy suddenly dropped everything onto the ground. His shoulders slumped, as his body went limp. His green eyes went blank and glazed over.

.

.

.

Deep within the Forbidden Forest, loud flesh slapping against flesh was heard. Moans loud clear as day.

“Fuck, my boy. So, tight.” Horace moaned, pumping his cock into Harry fast.

The boy was leaned over, hands pressing against the tree as his legs were spread wide, taking the older man’s cock in his dripping wet pussy. The older man slapped the boy’s soft round cheeks, earning a soft quiet gasp while he felt that pussy tighten.

“Take it! Going to breed you, my sweet boy. Wish I can get you pregnant but not now.” Horace said.

He gripped Harry’s hips hard, roughly ramming deep strokes inside of the boy’s pussy. Suddenly, Horace stilled, letting out a loud happy sigh as he spurted deep in Harry. He immediately pulled out, and let the boy fall limp onto the ground. He looked down at the fallen boy, watching come dripping out both holes. Horace took his wand out, waving it over the boy—cleaning the boy’s body and clothes. Then, he bent down, pulling the boy’s underwear and pants back up. Horace turned around to walk away, and as he was walking away, he glanced back at Harry. The boy’s eyes closed, ass still up in the air. Smirking, Horace made his way back to the castle.

Later, Harry found himself sitting on the edge of his bed back at the dorm tower. He frowned even more. He must be very tired and exhausted and probably didn’t enough sleep. The last thing he remembered, he was sitting in the school courtyard, and all of a sudden, when he blinked, he was staring up at the sky, seeing the rays of the sun settling down. He immediately got up and ran back to the dorm, mind whirling how he got to the Forbidden Forest in the first place. His body felt so sore, and he even noticed that his palms had some minor light cuts from something.

“You alright, mate?”

Harry snapped his head to the side, to see Ron’s worried face.

“You seem distracted.” Ron said.

The raven-haired boy closed his eyes, sighed from exhaustion. He laid on his back, arms splayed out. “Just tired, Ron.”

“Do you need any Sleeping Draught from Madam Pomfrey?” Ron asked, still worried over his best friend.

Harry just shook his head a no, as he let the exhaustion take over him.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Ovládanie_ (in Slovak)=Control  
> That word is used to trigger and control Harry by Horace.


End file.
